


#Honeymoon

by TrashcanGod (orphan_account)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Married, F/M, Honeymoon, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrashcanGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Jeff have finally gotten married, and are on their way to a super nice hotel (which, to Annie's delight, does not have a number in the name).</p>
<p>(Short Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Honeymoon

"I haven't been on a plane in forever!"

"Me neither, not since my big-shot lawyer days."

Annie rolled her eyes with a smile as Jeff finished putting the suitcases in the upper compartment. (She, of course, had offered to help, but Jeff insisted. What a gentleman.) "Alright, you can stop bragging about your old glory days, Mr. Winger."

"My glory days haven't ended, _Mrs._ Winger." Jeff gave his new wife a lopsided smile as he sat next to her, still loving how that title rolled off his tongue. "Let's not forget that I now own my own firm."

Annie smiled and curled her hair around her finger bashfully, then lightly shoved Jeff with a giggle. "Yeah, yeah, okay, big-shot. Roll around in your success and money when we aren't on our honeymoon."

"You mean _our_ success and money."

"And this isn't about success and wealth, you know, this is love!"

"Oh, hush."

"Make me."

"I could, but we're flying first class, and doing what I have in mind in public wouldn't be very classy." Jeff winked, which Annie reacted to with a bashful grin. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "But you never know what could happen when we get to the hotel."

Annie blushed, and bounced happily in her seat as Jeff ordered a scotch and an "appletini" (he hated ordering those, but Annie loved them) from a flight attendant. "So, Dubai, huh?"

"Dubai," Jeff repeated with a grin.

Annie pulled her phone out and unlocked it, saying, "One last Instagram before we take off?" Jeff, of course, complied. "'On our way to Dubai... X-O-X-O, smiley face, hashtag newlyweds, hashtag honeymoon, heart, heart, heart."

"You should put one of those special emoticons you downloaded."

"Which one?"

"The floating hearts one."

Moments after posting, Annie got a notification. "Oooh," she said teasingly, "looks like you're making the Dean jealous, you playboy!"

Jeff laughed and cocked an eyebrow. "What'd he say?"

"He said, 'I hope you have fun on your trip... without me... Also, make sure my Jeffrey wears sunscreen."

"Well, as soon as we land, we can take more pictures and make him and everyone else wish they were us," Jeff said, giving Annie a quick kiss.

Annie smiled and took her husband's hand. "Yes, yes we will."


End file.
